I'll be there for you
by twhiddleston
Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!
1. Shame

**After the fourth episode of the third season, I had to write this. Hell, I just can't see Peter and** **Alt-Olivia… So, I made this story which starts right after the end of the episode.**

**Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!**

**Spoilers: Every episode aired until today.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O all over the way.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did the episode "Do Shapeshifters Dream Of Electric Sheep?" wouldn't end like that…**

Something, definitely, was wrong.

While Peter kissed Olivia, he couldn't explain, but something inside his head said 'No. Stop it. It's wrong.'.

But he didn't. He knew what he was doing and it was necessary. Wait, necessary?

They undressed and Peter tensed, but he didn't let Olivia notice that. They lay on the bed, kissing.

And, as he hoped that would happen, Olivia stopped the kiss and almost jumped out of the bed. She was breathing heavily and Peter could only see two things in her face: _guilt_. _Shame_.

"I… I can't do this…" She shook her head. "Frank would never forgive me._ I_ would never forgive me. That's not who I am, sorry." She didn't look at Peter, only picked up her clothes and went to the bathroom, closing the door as soon as she was inside.

Peter continued lying on the bed for some time, hoping to understand what happened. He didn't know how to feel between relieved or angry, but one thing was certain: Olivia owed him some explanations.

He took his clothes and started to get dressed. When he finished, he sat on the bed's edge and sighed. "What the hell happened?" He whispered to himself.

Olivia left the bathroom and walked until she was standing in front of Peter. "All right, I'll tell you everything but you have to promise me that you'll listen to me and… Think about it." She said, running a hand through her hair. Peter nodded and she started. "I'm not this world's Olivia. The Secretary over There made me come here on a mission, she is There, in my place." Peter opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him, talking more. "There's one way to get her back, but I need you to help me to make it work. Can I say it?" Peter nodded, confused. It was a lot of information, but he still had some questions which he'd ask after she explained her idea to him. "We can pretend that you are going back to There, but now you want to stay and 'help to save our universe'. They'd believe it and we'd be back. You could get her back and come to this world while I could get my life back." She finished.

"How can I trust you?" Peter asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. You just have to. And it's not like it is easy for me, I have important people There too." She said, sadly. "What is it going to be?"

Peter sighed and looked at her. "You better get ready because we are going to get the 'Olivia's back." She smiled truly at him.

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for me or for you. It's all about her."

* * *

Peter was in the car with _theirs _Olivia, she was driving the two to somewhere. "So…" He started, trying to start a talk with her. She smirked when she notice that.

"_So_, did you call Broyles or Walter?" She asked.

"Both." He nodded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, it's right there." She said and parked in the front of a typewriter's shop.

"Here?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. He couldn't see how a typewriter would help them to travel between universes or to contact Walternate.

"Just wait and see." She said and he followed her inside the store. "Seletric. Model 251." She said to the man behind the counter and he nodded, opening the cash register and handing Olivia a key which he took from there.

"Same place. Is your friend going there too?" He asked, nodding towards Peter.

"Yes." Olivia said and she left with Peter right after her to the store's back. "Don't speak," She told Peter, before going into the room. "Just watch." She finished and they went into the room.

Peter was expecting something huge, with some people in it, but was surprised when all that he saw was a typewriter in the center of the room on a desk. Olivia sat on the chair which was behind the desk and started typing.

"PETER BISHOP WANTS TO GO BACK.

SHOULD I TELL HIM THAT I CAN TAKE HIM THERE?"

Olivia typed and he would have laughed, normally. But all his intentions of laughing or smiling were gone when the typewriter started to write, by herself.

"SEND HIM HOME." Was written.

"THERE MAY BE A PORTAL ON A WEAK SPOT WHICH JONES TRIED TO OPEN AROUND A YEAR AGO. TRY IT AND REPORT THE RESULTS IF FAIL. IF SUCCESSFULL, BRING HIM HOME." With that, it stopped writing.

"YES, SIR." Olivia typed and got up. She nodded for Peter to leave and he did, she was right behind him.

She gave the key back to the man and they went back to the car in silence.

"This is the only way?" Peter asked. He knew the answer, but hoped that he was wrong.

"I'm afraid so." Olivia said and looked at him. "Do you know where this 'weak spot' is?"

"Yes." Peter said and they went to where Jones tried to open the portal around a year ago, maybe to never come back.

**Please, review! Next week I'm having school tests so I won't update if you don't review… If you don't, I'll just think that no one is reading and only finish it on my mind… Sorry, but it's not worth losing study time for something that you are not sure about. But, if you review... I can update tomorrow. O.O**


	2. Saudades

**A/N: Seriously, you guys are awesome, your reviews made my day (which had everything to be awful) shine :D Keep doing it, please *-***

**Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!**

**Spoilers: Every episode aired until today.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O all over the way.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did there'd be a new chapter yesterday.**

Olivia woke up but didn't open her eyes. "Please, he is no longer here." She made this silent pray and opened her eyes. She sighed when she saw the Secretary's son in front of her. He wasn't gone yet. Or at least she hoped the 'yet' part.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, sleepy.

"You don't remember." He said, sadly. He sighed. "You won't get rid of me. Never."

"Someday you'll have to go." Olivia said, hopeful that he'd give up and leave her alone, to finally get her life back. It didn't happen.

"I will go. When you remember. Because I can't let you forget 'us', Olivia." He said and left her room.

She sighed and put her hand to her forehead. She couldn't believe it. Her life was perfect before all these worlds confusion which happened because of that damn mad Walter.

Wait.

How did she know that other Walter?

Outside the room, Peter smiled when he saw her confused face.

* * *

Charlie answered the bell and saw Olivia.

"What are you doing here? It's…" He looked at a clock beside him. "Five o'clock in the morning!" He looked back to Olivia.

"I need to talk about something." She said and Charlie opened space for her to go into his place, so she did. He knew that she wouldn't go there for anything, it had to be important.

"There." He nodded in the couch's direction and they sat on it. "So, can you tell me what's going on?"

She sighed. "I've been having these visions… Of… You know Peter Bishop, the Secretary's son?"

"The one that was kidnapped?" He asked and she nodded. "I know. You've been seeing him?"

"Yes. This is really weird because I only saw him once." She said, trying to hide the kiss from Charlie. It didn't work.

"What else?" He asked, reading through her. He always could do it.

"He… He kissed me." She blushed.

"And…?" He could even notice that there was more.

"I didn't think that it was wrong, I liked it. And he keeps saying to me that I should remember." Olivia was fighting tears. She didn't know what to do but feel sad.

"Wait I minute…'He keeps saying'?" She nodded. "You still see him?"

"I tell him to go, he tells me he can't, he'll always be with me…" A tear left her eyes and Charlie wiped it and hugged her.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here and I'll always be, just as him said he would." He looked deep into Olivia's eyes and she smiled.

"Thanks. But I want to know what's going on… I _need_ to know." Her smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

Charlie sighed. He knew something that could be doing this to her. "What if you were right that time?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia said, confused.

"I think… That as you said when you were having your nervous breakdown you maybe are not from here… You are from there and you are just trying to go back to this guy, Peter. The other Olivia seemed very attached to him. And it would explain a lot."

"Wait… You are telling me that I came from another world?" He shrugged. "But… How can I remember everything from this life and anything from the other?"

"I don't know, Liv. I only know that there are also bad people in our world, Olivia. People who can do lots of harm to the ones they love. So we better take care, because anything is possible when you work for Fringe Division." She nodded.

"I guess I'll think about it. But it's hard, you must understand."

"I do, Liv. I do."

* * *

Olivia came back to her apartment after eight o'clock P.M., only hoping to drink a cup of coffee and get some rest.

"You drink way too much coffee." She heard Peter's voice say. She looked for him, but she didn't found him.

Images flashed through her head.

"Sorry." She heard his voice again and everything went black.

* * *

She opened her eyes and found herself in her bed.

She remembered.

Everything.

She silently made a pray very different from that morning's one: "Please, make that all a bad dream." But it was just a bad day: none of her prayers was answered. She was still stuck There. And she wanted to go back, but couldn't think of any way to go back by herself.

She was alone.

She silently cried. "Peter… I miss you…"

In the end, he was right: He would never leave her.

**Please review, same thing, school tests next week yay ¬¬'**

**Explaining the chapter's name:**

'**Saudades' it's a word, which, for what I know, it only exists in Portuguese. You can search for it on google or whatever.**

**Example:**

'**Eu estava com saudades de você.'**

**Eu = I**

**Estava = was**

**Você = you**

**The phrase in english is:**

'**I missed you.'**

**So, there is no word in English that actually means 'Saudades'. Sorry, but I really love this word and it fits perfectly on this chapter.**


	3. Fear

**A/N: Sorry I just updated today, I wrote it yesterday but it was really late so I wouldn't be able to correct the mistakes that I usually do. Anyway, I probably won't update until Friday… If I do, it's gonna be Wednesday.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews, alerting and favoriting, I came back from my school work's presentation and saw them, it made me really happy.**

**BTW, the new name, "I'll be there for you" comes from two songs, one from 'Bon Jovi' and the other from 'The Rembrandts'. Don't own them too.**

**Keep up with the reviews, thanks a lot again!**

**Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!**

**Spoilers: Every episode aired until today.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O all over the way.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer: The first musical was… Wait, that was yesterday's line, today it is: I don't own them, if I did I wouldn't write FANfiction.**

**

* * *

**

Peter looked to the soccer Field. It was his hope that a portal would open there any moment. Alt-Olivia only kept staring at the place where he told her that the portal was opened.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, eventually.

"Yes." He answered, but his stare didn't leave the field once. _I need to go back to Olivia,_ He thought. _I need to save her from them, repay her for everything she did for me… To us._

When it was half-past noon and they were giving up, someone called them. "Hey! You two!" They looked at a boy, one of the ones which were playing when the accident happened. "Why are you here? We don't have a game here at the accident's day!"

"Sorry, we are not here because of a game." Alt-Olivia said, hoping that the portal wouldn't appear at that moment and that this boy wouldn't ask them lots of questions

"Why, then?" He asked, confused.

"It seems like a good place to rest." Peter said and looked at Alt-Olivia. "Right, _sweetheart_?" His face pleaded her to come along.

"Always, _darling_." She said and the boy shrugged.

"Have a good time, and be careful." And he left.

"Wow. That was close." Peter said and looked at Alt-Olivia, finding her staring at him in a weird way which she never had used before. "What?" He grinned.

"_Sweetheart_? Seriously?" She asked, shaking her head. "Do you use that with her? Because if you do, we are _very_ different."

He laughed. "Not at _that_. She hates it. But _darling_?" He tried to make the same face she did. "Seriously?"

She smiled, but her smile faded really soon: the portal opened right before them.

"C'mon." She said and they got up, walking through the portal.

**

* * *

There**

"We made it. I thought we were going to be cut in half or something like that, but it didn't happen." Alt-Olivia said, smiling, and looking at everything around her. If they were far from New York , she didn't care. She was too happy to let anything disturb her feelings. _Love_. _Wishes_. She just could think about seeing Frank, but she'd have to finish her plan of taking Peter and his Olivia back to their universe before.

"Hey, taxi!" Peter called the cab driver and he stopped the cab right before them. They got into it and the driver looked happy when he saw them.

"Where do you want me to take… Olivia?" He said and she looked at him.

"Yeah… How do you know my name?" She asked him and his smile faded.

"You don't remember me? The driver that took you away from the bad people which made you believe that you were someone else, huh?" She shook her head. "You even told about Peter." He said and Peter and Alt-Olivia looked at each other.

"Sorry? She told you what about this 'Peter'?" Peter asked.

"She told me that he was special to her and that she was here because of him." He answered, confused. "Why? What happened, Olivia?"

"I'm not the Olivia you know." Alt-Olivia said. "I'm the one that they made her believe she was."

"This is… Awful. So, it actually happened, huh?" He said, disappointed.

"Yeah. Why? No, wait… Do you know where she is?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but I can't tell you." The driver said. "So, where?"

"Don't change the subject. My name is Peter and I am here to take Olivia back home."

"Tell me where home is and I'll drive you two there."

"No!" Peter said, desperate. "I want to take _my_ Olivia, not this one, _this_ one belongs here! She belongs with me, you don't understand…"

Henry looked into Peter's eyes and only could find truth and love in it. He sighed. "I can take you there." Peter smiled, but Alt-Olivia panicked. They couldn't go meet her, this would ruin her plans!

"NO!" Alt-Olivia nearly yelled.

"What?" Peter asked, scared. "Why?"

"You read the Secretary's orders…" She whispered, so that only Peter could hear her. "I have a plan. If you meet her, it'll be ruined."

"Sorry." He said, really sad. He was looking forward to see Olivia again soon, but he could wait if that meant he wouldn't see her not only for the next time, but for the rest of his life.

Alt-Olivia gave Henry the address and he followed her orders, without a single question. The drive was in full silence, every single minute until they got there.

* * *

"I guess you'll owe me this one too, huh?" Henry smiled and Alt-Olivia looked at him with an apologetic smile on her face.

"I promise I'll pay it when I can. Give me a card, I'll call you." It wasn't in her plans, but if the other Olivia trusted him, she could trust him too to take her and Frank to somewhere far when the plan ended, if it did. Henry gave her the card and they went into the Secretary's home.

"Peter?" They heard Elizabeth say and looked at her on the balcony. "Are you really back?" She smiled when he nodded. "Oh, Peter!" She disappeared back into her room and soon she was right in front of them, hugging him. "I can't believe it! It's so… Unreal!" She nearly cried and when she let go of Peter, she glanced at Olivia. "And you…" Her smiled widened (if possible) and she hugged her too. "Thank you. Thank you very, _very_ much!"

Alt-Olivia sadly smiled back. She knew that soon this woman would want to kill her, but she didn't actually care, because at that time, if alive, she would be with Frank. Hopefully, alive. They could only hope.

"Son… You made it." They heard Walter and looked at him, behind them. "Come, I must show you something. You can come too, Olivia." They nodded and followed Walter inside the house.

They went into some kind of basement, where various types of substances could be found and Walter opened a door with high security.

"Look into it." He said and so they did.

Peter and Alt-Olivia froze when they saw what or _who_ was there.

"You try to do _any_ bullshit and she will suffer the consequences." He closed the door and left Peter and Alt-Olivia stunned.

"Olivia?"


	4. Loneliness

**Yay, I got a chance to update today so here's the chapter… Now, a new update only at Friday, 'k? Excuse me now I have to study. *Arrhenius, you damn genius! U.U' – hate chemistry* Wish me luck \o/**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! They made me update today.**

**Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!**

**Spoilers: Every episode aired until today.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O all over the way.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer: As long as I know, don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm telling you," Charlie said, walking through a hall beside Lincoln. "There _is_ something wrong with Olivia, she must be from There, everything fits…"

"You know what? I think we should talk to Broyles or the Secretary. They must know something." Lincoln suggested.

"She told me not to." Charlie sighed. "I guess it'll be better if we give her some time…"

"Fine." Lincoln shrugged, but he had no intentions in letting this go just like that.

* * *

"Excuse me…" Lincoln said, walking into the Secretary's office.

"Agent Lee, what a great surprise!" The Secretary lied. If someone knew what everybody ever said or planned on doing, it was him. He only wanted Lincoln to tell him what he already knew but needed to hear from him. "What brings you here?"

"Olivia." Lincoln said, serious. "I want to know if she is from There, why she is here and having these kind of… Visions."

"Hm… Interesting." The Secretary said and nodded to Lincoln to sit. "Yes. She is from There, this world's Olivia should be coming back right now. We took her so we can run a few tests and win the war. You must know, she has some powers which we never even imagined that existed. Maybe she is having these visions because she is starting to remember her life There. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to talk to Agent Francis. Could you call him?" Lincoln nodded and left the room. Soon, Charlie came.

"Did you call me, Sir?"

"Yes… It seems that Olivia's word means more for you than the Government's. Now, what should we do to him, Mr. Jones?" The Secretary said and Jones came out of a hidden spot.

"Let's shift…" Jones said and picked up a shape-shifting device as the Secretary left the room.

* * *

"Charlie!" Olivia called for him and sat beside him on the couch, which was in front of the Secretary's office. He had just came back from inside there and Olivia really needed to talk to him.

"Yeah, 'Liv?" Charlie said. He was looking pale, but Olivia ignored it.

"I remember. Everything." She whispered and he stopped breathing for a while.

That was it.

"Come." He went into the Secretary's office and she followed him. When she closed the door, she heard a familiar voice and everything turned into black.

"Hello, Ms. Dunham."

* * *

Olivia didn't know how, but she ended up alone in a dark room again. She only remembered going with Charlie into the Secretary's office after she told him she remembered and hearing the Secretary. She wondered if Charlie was mad at her because she wasn't his real friend, this one was taken away pretending to be her.

She was scared and everything around her was shining. It didn't help; She only needed to open her eyes to be reminded that she wasn't home.

A door opened and she saw the Secretary looking at her.

"Try to say _anything_ and you won't live to know if you got an answer." He said, looking really angry.

"I just want to know one thing and I can do whatever you ask me to." Olivia said, with all her strength.

The Secretary laughed. "You really think you're in a position to ask me something?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, but I need to know if Charlie… It was not really Charlie, was it?"

The Secretary smirked. "No. A shape-shifter, again." And he left Olivia alone.

That was it.

She lost Charlie. Again, in the same way. If losing a friend was like that, she could understand why Walter didn't want to let Peter go. Scared, she didn't say a single word for the rest of the day, even when she heard the door open and the Secretary's voice. She didn't even move. She never was so scared, maybe at the Cortexiphan trials, but she couldn't remember that, and these moments that she was going through would haunt her forever.

* * *

"So… Are you going to destroy that world for us?" The Secretary asked Peter, as if it was the most common thing ever.

"I…" Peter started, but he didn't know what to say. He'd have to trust this world's Olivia because her plan was the only, but really risky. "I need a guarantee. I need to know if _my_ Olivia is safe."

The Secretary sighed. "I was hoping that you would do it for our world, not for only a girl—"

"She is not _only_ a girl!" Peter yelled. "She is _my_ Olivia, _my_ home, I belong with her… I prefer not to live a life without her."

The Secretary nodded. "I understand."

He led Peter to Olivia's cell and opened it.

"One hour." He said and locked Peter in the room with her.

She was lying down next to a wall and didn't make a move to come closer to Peter. She didn't know he was the one there, until he spoke up. "Olivia." She looked up and he could see her red face. She probably has been crying, but he didn't blame her.

"Peter?" She came closer to him. "Is that really you or…"

He laughed. "That's me. Unless I don't know something."

"It is really you." She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled back and hugged her. He was really glad that he could see her smiling like that and didn't want to think about the end of the time, just enjoy it. "I really missed you, 'Livia." He said and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and a single tear left one of them, her mouth had a hint of a smile on it. Peter wiped the tear and she opened her eyes.

"I missed you too. It's good to know you are fine." She said and gave him a full smile.

"Same here." He smiled and leaned in slowly, he didn't want to scare her, but she leaned in too, surprising him, but he didn't stop, he kissed her with all the passion that he felt for her, showing his love with no need of words.


	5. Back

**N/A: Sorry, I only could answer the reviews yesterday… But, from now on, no more school tests until December, yay \o/. And sorry if it took me a long time to post this, but it is hard to write singing. Especially when it is J-Rock. H****ikaru kaze wo oikoshitara**** n****ani ga matteiru no kana**** a****mefuri demo heiki, niji ni naru yo****– I have no idea of what that actually means. Indeed, I have an idea, but it doesn't matter and I don't own this song either. Or Negima!.**

**A little message: 29 Maandy :B**

**Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!**

**Spoilers: Every episode aired until today.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O all over the way.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer: It doesn't take a lot to find out that I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, 'Liv!" She heard a familiar voice outside. "I'm going to take you out of there, wait a sec!" She recognized it and got her confirmation when he stepped into the dark room.

"Charlie?" She said, but she couldn't move or do anything. "Wait… No, you are a shape-shifter! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Olivia, stop it! It's me, Charlie! The one who first found out that you were not from this world, the one who, unfortunately, owes 70 dollars to the other 'Liv, and the only one who can win a confrontation against a shape-shifter, Ladies, Gentlemen and Olivia." He grinned.

"I'm not a lady?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No, you are… Super Olivia!" He said and she laughed.

"But… I still need to know if you are a shape-shifter or not." Olivia said and had an idea. "Could you come here?" She called Charlie and he came closer. She took his hand in hers. "Look! A bird!" She pointed her finger somewhere near the door and he looked at it.

"What the… OUCH!" While he was looking away, Olivia bit his finger and saw the best thing ever: Charlie's blood was a reddish hue as the petal of a rose, its smell remembered the feeling of 'home' she felt in the laboratory of Harvard. And so she had her confirmation that this Charlie was hers friend.

"Sorry. C'mon." She said and walked in the door's direction. "You can't cry because I bit you forever, kid." She teased and he followed her.

"Kid? You've got to be kidding me. Damn, 'Liv, your bite hurts."

* * *

"Peter." Alt-Olivia called and he looked at her. He really liked seeing _his_ Olivia, but time was cruel and when he most wanted not to, fast. "Come here. There is something I think that would cheer you up. And not just a bit." She said and he sighed. She was in a great mood since she got to see Frank in the day before and she had a new plan. This time, nothing could stop them.

"What is it? I'm curious, what could make me feel better…" He said, sarcastic and received a glare from Alt-Olivia.

"Stop it. Just for today, _please_, stop it." She said and led them to a little park near the Secretary's house where his surprise could be found: Olivia, Charlie and Frank were waiting for them.

"Olivia." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Peter." He ran to her and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"Awn, aren't they the cutest?" Charlie said, making a perfect voice of a proud father watching his kids in the first day to school. They all laughed.

"Well…" Frank said and walked closer to Alt-Olivia, a huge grin plastered on his face and put his hands around her waist. "I can't say a thing about them."

"Oh my gosh, when will I find that cupid? Damn." Charlie said, raising his hands.

"If you don't like our love, don't look at us." Alt-Olivia said and when she was going to ask for the other's confirmation, she looked at Peter and Olivia: they were staring at each other, but not in a rough way, you could only see love in their eyes and sense that they really belong with each other. Peter approached Olivia's ear and whispered something that made her smile and look at him even more tenderly, if possible. He leaned in and they kissed, Alt-Olivia could see that it was a slow but passionate kiss.

"Awn…" She said, making a happy face. When she looked at Frank and Charlie, they seemed confused. "Look at them. So cute. They are made for each other, even if he is from Here and she is from There."

They all were staring at the couple when their kiss ended. When Peter and Olivia noticed that the others were watching them, they blushed.

"So, how can we go back?" Peter asked, trying to avoid any subject which could involve his romance with Olivia.

"Charlie is going to help you." Olivia said and Charlie gave her a death glare.

"I… What?" He asked, confused.

"I think it would be for the best if you went There with them," She said to Charlie then turned to Olivia and Peter. "But if you think it'd be better if he didn't go, then he can come with us."

"I have no problem with he coming." Olivia shrugged. After everything they talked and his rescue, Olivia trusted this Charlie as she used to trust her dead friend. "But it's not up to me, right Charlie?" She looked at him.

"I don't know… I mean, I have my life here…" He sighed.

"Charlie…" Alt-Olivia said and came closer to Charlie. "Things can't go back as they were before. If you stay here, nothing can guarantee that you will live, but if you go There, you are going to have theirs Olivia, and for what I've seen she was a very close friend to that world's Charlie, you are also going to have Peter and a lot of other people who we have here, but There… They are awesome. Just like Astrid, Walter and even Broyles."

"Broyles?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I thought he was bad when I worked There, but now I can see that that was nothing. You may even think he is fun." Olivia said and Charlie laughed.

"I guess_ this_ will be fun… Meeting this weird Broyles." He smirked and Alt-Olivia hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you, dear friend." She whispered. "You know how to go, just do it."

"Me too… And I won't pay you this way…" His smirk grew and Alt-Olivia laughed.

"Damn, I forgot that!" With that, she left Charlie and came closer to Frank. "Charlie is going to take you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you two, may you have a good life." Olivia said and Alt-Olivia smiled.

"Thanks. Now, go."

* * *

"Welcome back, 'Livia, and welcome to your new home, Charlie." Peter said when they arrived, at Harvard's lab.

"Peter? Are you back? Agent Dunham, it's a pleasure to see you back!" Walter said and walked to meet them. "Agent Francis? Why is he here?"

"You are the Secretary— Sorry, Walter, right?" Charlie said, extending his hand which Walter has accepted immediately.

"Exactly. It's a pleasure to 'meet' you." Walter laughed. "Oh, this is hilarious!" He turned to face Peter. "Sorry to put you through this."

"It's ok…" He looked at Olivia. "It was all worth it."

**Please, review and tell me if I should write an epilogue.**


	6. Love

**A/N: The song is McFly's 'Home is where the heart is'. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Peter tries to rescue Olivia... A different end to Episode 4 of season 3!**

**Spoilers: Every episode aired until today.**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: P/O all over the way.**

**Genre: Romance, drama, angst**

**Disclaimer: Things like Fringe's owner don't change so fast. Don't own the song either.

* * *

**

"Liv, you look amazing." Rachel said and Olivia looked at the mirror. She _did_ look well. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes, okay?" Rachel asked and Olivia nodded. She kept looking at herself and thinking about all her time with Peter until the door opened. She expected to see Rachel calling her to the wedding, but instead of Rachel, she found Alt-Olivia and Frank.

She smiled to them. "See, Olivia? I told you that you would be pretty in a wedding dress!" Frank said and Alt-Olivia laughed.

"Now I can see it." She said and hugged Olivia.

"How did you make it here? What happened There? And the Secretary? And how did you know that today was my wedding's day?" Olivia asked, confused but still happy.

"Woa, wait. One question by time. We made it 'cause not only your future husband has his contacts." Frank said and winked at her.

"I should have known." Olivia said, shaking her head as a disapproval sign.

"Pretty much nothing happened, except that the Secretary died." Alt-Olivia said, leaving Olivia stunned.

"What happened?"

"He was killed. Guess who?" Alt-Olivia said and Olivia shook her head. "Lincoln." Olivia gasped.

"Lincoln? But… Why?"

"His friends left because of whom?" Frank shrugged. "I'd do the same."

"Wow. I have to tell Peter later." Olivia sadly said. After everything that happened when she didn't tell him about his true origins, she wouldn't lie to him. "Well, how did you know?"

"Charlie." Frank and Alt-Olivia said together and Olivia smiled.

"That was predictable." Olivia said and the door opened.

"Olivia, we have to… Why the hell I'm seeing two of you here?" Rachel said, coming into the room.

"Let's say this is work related, because it kinda is. Take it as when Charlie came back." Rachel raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Your work is going to drive me crazy." She said. "C'mon, we have to go! Peter is waiting!"

"Great." Olivia smiled and looked at her friends. "I hope I'll see you later?" She asked and they nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Alt-Olivia smiled.

It was a simple ceremony, only for the closest friends and colleagues. But it surely was beautiful. So, the party started and soon Olivia was in the dance floor with Peter.

"Which song did you pick?" She asked him and he grinned.

"You'll see." So, the song started to play and she smiled. It wasn't a slow song, but the message was perfect for them.

_I'm a lover I'm not a fighter,__  
__Hold me close and I'll take you higher than you've ever been__  
__Raise your hands and lay down your weapons,__  
__We could turn this around in seconds flat,__  
__if you believe._

_Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong, singing.__  
__Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong._

_Light a fire and write a sonnet,__  
__Pin your hopes and your dreams upon it, now__  
__Come and sing with us__  
__Yeah, callin' out to your children's children,__  
__Let there be love and let them scream it loud__  
__Before we bite the dust_

_So come on__  
__Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong__  
__and singing__  
__Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong._

_In these troubled days of anger,__  
__We're afraid of every stranger,__  
__But today we're changing history,__  
__and it's ok just sing it with me,_

_Now's you chance think of your lovers,__  
__We are all sisters and brothers.__  
__Now's you chance think of your lovers,__  
__We are all sisters and brothers._

_Home, home... yeah!__  
__Ohhh yeah_

_Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong._

_Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong__  
__Oh and sing it...__  
__Home is where the heart is,__  
__It's where we started,__  
__Where we belong__  
__Oh and sing it!__  
__Home is where the heart is, (yeah yeah yeah)__  
__It's where we started, (yeah yeah yeah)__  
__Ohhhh Where we belong__  
__Where we belong__  
__where we belong_

_where we belong..._

"As always, you choose the right thing." Olivia said, smiling when the song ended, but she didn't want to leave Peter's embrace.

"Of course I made the right choice. I married you, and I have to tell you, I've been imagining how this day would be since a long time ago." He said, a silly grin in his face.

"When?"

"Since you belong with me." And he kissed her.

**The end.

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry for the cliché ending XD'**

**Any mistakes? I'll only correct tomorrow, sorry ^^**


End file.
